


Family Gathering

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Reader attends annual family cookout to find a couple of handsome strangers have invaded.





	Family Gathering

                A little while after arriving, Y/N pulled her little cousin to her side.  “Who are the two playing testicle toss with your dad?”

                “Oh, that’s Sam and Dean.  They all know each other from work.”  The cousin replied absently.  “They aren’t around as much as they used to be.”  She shrugged, trying to move past her.

                “Which one is which?  Have they been friends very long?”  She asked, ignoring the impatient tug of the young one attempting to flee.  “We’ve never had,” she whispered in an overly obnoxious way, “NOT FAMILY at the summer family gathering.”

                “You TOTALLY sound like grandma when you do that.” 

                “Just don’t tell Grandma that I do that.”  Looking back at the men, “It just surprised me.”

                “Tall one, Sam.  Short one, Dean.  Remember that guy that died last year at my dad’s work?  I guess they just found out and came to ask Dad about it.  They haven’t been here long.”

                “Gotcha.”  She replied, releasing her. 

                Watching the strangers taunt her uncle was kind of fun to watch.  They were both handsome, well-muscled, and seasoned drinkers.  Sam was constantly pushing his long hair out of his eyes as he tried to aim.  On the other hand, Dean, bowlegged and confident, would just step up and throw.  They competed like family.  She wondered if maybe they were related.  On one of his throws, she noticed the light gripped .45 in the waist of Dean’s jeans.     

                Finally the grilling was done, and the standard, completely ridiculous, offering of meat was ready.  It was a summer tradition to use up all the meat from the freezers in preparation for hunting season the fall.  Ribs, burgers, steaks, wings… her family didn’t screw around and Dean fit right in. In fact, Dean looked like he was in heaven.  He stood in awe for a moment before the offering table.  On the other hand, Sam, hung back, standing off to the side and looking a bit green. 

                She approached and nudged Sam in the ribs as Dean stabbed at some random selection of grilled beast.  “Hello, am I in your way?”  He asked, his hazel eyes sparkling as they settled on her.  His mouth turned up in a warm smile.   

                “Not in the least.  I’m Y/N, mid-generational cousin.”

                He held out his hand, “Sam.  Interloper.  Old friend with bad timing.”  He nodded towards the line in front of them, “That shameless, bottomless pit over there is my brother Dean.”  Her hand disappeared in the warmth of his.  She smiled. 

                Dean spun, almost upsetting his overloaded plate.  Absolutely gorgeous emerald eyes swept over her and a dazzling smile spread across his face.  “Don’t believe anything he says until I get over there.” 

                She laughed and turned back to Sam.  “I’m bugging you because you look slightly horrified by “Meat Mountain.””

                He blew out a breath and ran his hand through his long hair, “you know, when Brian said “Meat Mountain” I didn’t really think…” he let out a laugh.  “I mean, it’s just a little intimidating.”

                Leaning in towards him conspiratorially, Y/N said softly, “There is a massive salad in the fridge.  I don’t suppose you’d be interested in that?”

                His eyes widened and a smirk appeared, “Yes.  I’m extremely interested.”

                “Great.  Follow me.”  She nudged another family member out of the way as she snagged a burger and led Sam into the kitchen.  Once inside they split the large salad she’d brought.  “It’s the family joke, actually.  Usually one of us brings a salad and we intentionally leave it in the fridge.  It’s stupid but it’s tradition.”  She shrugged. 

                “I know that is a tradition my brother would heartily agree with.  But hey,” Sam shook his head and raised his fork with a tomato stuck on the tines, “To tradition!”  She speared a tomato of her own and knocked his. 

                “Tradition!”  They called in unison. 

                A moment later, the patio door slid open and Dean, with his enormous plate came in.  “What’s happening in here, kids?”  He dropped into an empty chair and gleefully studied his food.

                “You know, “she began, “we do allow seconds in this family.”  She watched a hot dog make a break for Sam’s plate. 

                “It all looked so good!”  He grabbed the offending wiener and then turned to his brother, “have you ever seen anything so-“ he stopped, eyeing the meatless plate in front of Sam.  “What is that?”

                “Salad. Dean.”  He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Y/N, “Again, Dean, this is Y/N.  It’s a _traditional_ salad.”  He finished proudly. 

                She smiled at him, “Be careful how you sit, Dean.  Wouldn’t want you to blow your perfect ass off with that .45.”   She chuckled as both brothers stopped with food halfway to their mouths.  “I’m sorry, did I ruin a surprise?”  She lifted her burger to her mouth to take a bite.

                “No disrespect meant to your family.”  Sam began.

                “Oh please.”  She leaned forward, pulling her own gun from the holster at the small of her back.  She placed it on the table next to her food.

                Dean was a little pale.  “You a cop?”

                She scoffed.  “I’m just a gun owner.  You’d be surprised at the artillery on this property right now.  I’m just surprised to see someone functionally carry one the way you do.  No holster or anything.”  She winked. 

                “Yeah,” Dean pouted, “Sam tells me that all the time.”  He pulled his own and placed it on the table by Y/N’s gun. 

                It was a gorgeous gun.  The light colored grip she noticed earlier was, in fact, ivory.  She stopped herself from reaching for it.  “May I?”  She questioned.

                “By all means.”  Dean was already tearing back into his food. 

                Grasping the gun, she removed the magazine and pulled back the slide.  When no bullet popped out, she smiled.  “At least you weren’t actually going to blow your ass off.”

                “Nope.  I like my ass where it is.”  Dean winked at her.

                “So, what do you mean by mid-generation cousin?”  Sam butted in, looking a bit agitated. 

                “Ah, good catch.”  She turned and smiled at the taller brother as she returned Dean’s gun to the table.  Was he trying to keep her attention on him?  “I’m the only one my age in the whole damn family.  Everyone else is either ten years older or ten years younger.  I’m an anomaly, and somewhat alone.  I got no one to play with.”   

                Dean was about to open his mouth when Y/N was certain he got kicked.  “Seems like a great family though.”  Sam replied, glancing sideways at his brother.

                “Oh they are.  They’re the best.  Truly.”  Her eyes became far-away.  “I’d never make it without them.”

                Dean raised his beer.  Sam and Y/N followed suit.  “To family.”

                “To family.”

                As the party continued, she discovered that she had earned a couple of shadows.  The brothers Winchester seemed to have grown attached to her.  Sam for certain.  Dean would wander away every so often to talk to her uncle or chase after a wayward child.  They wandered the yard, played some horseshoes, argued with her uncle about guns, and rescued her youngest cousin from a tree. She enjoyed the attention and proceeded to drink too much.

                “You know, it’s nice to FINALLY have someone my age at this thing.”  She said to Sam while they sat at the picnic table, watching Dean absolutely crush her uncle at cribbage.  “Is he cheating?”

                Sam coughed once and grinned.  “Technically, no.”  He leaned a little closer to her, hints of beer on his soft breath.  “I’m happy to be of service.”  His cheeks were a little flushed and he placed his hand gently on her thigh.

                She leaned towards him.  “What other services do you offer?”  She whispered.  One of her favorite things on earth were kisses that tasted like beer.  She was trying very hard not to attack this handsome creature.    

                He looked down, his mouth turned up in a smile as he exhaled quickly.  “I can offer many, many things.”  His fingers dug into her skin a bit, sending shivers through her.  Blinking slowly, he turned his eyes up.  The gold seeming to dance in the waning sunlight. 

                “I don’t suppose you live nearby.”  She said, leaning close to his ear, her warm breath caressing his skin.

                He deflated a little bit.  “No.  We live out of town.  We’re staying at a motel just up the road towards the city.”

                “Please say you’re at the Pine Knot.”  She said quickly. 

                Sam turned so suddenly, their noses almost bumped.  “Yes!  Pine Knot…”  His eyes searched her face.  “I really want to kiss you right now.”

                She leaned in to his lips.  Pressed together, her tongue flicked against them, but only for a moment.  “Then I guess we’re on the same page.  Maybe you can sleep over tonight.”

                Sam felt like he’d been shocked.  But he burned for more.  “I’d like that.  Worlds better than sharing with Dean for a change.”

                “Sharing a room?  Or a girl?”  She smirked.

                “I’m pleading the 5th here.”  He reached and pushed a stray hair back from her forehead.  “I’m very possibly drunk and don’t want to ruin my chances.” 

                She reached and squeezed his hand.  “Handsome.  Tonight is a sure thing.”

 

                The party eventually wound down to just a few people.  The Winchesters, Y/N, Brian, his wife, and a couple others drinking around a bonfire. 

                Sam and Y/N had stuck together.  Sitting side by side in canvas chairs on one side of the fire, her legs across Sam’s lap.  The younger Winchester was stroking her calves absently. 

                Dean felt a huge swell of pride for Sammy, followed by a little pang of envy.  He missed a natural, comfortable connection like that.  He could tell earlier when Sam just gravitated to her.  They settled together so easily that literally NO ONE in her whole family was bothered.  Sam deserved it, of course, but Dean didn’t have to make it easy.  He was the big brother, after all.  It was his God given right.  He approached the couple, popped his head between them, draping and arm over each of their shoulders, “Hi guys!”  He chirped.

                  Sam turned his mouth into a sour pout.  “Dean.”  He grunted through gritted teeth.

                “Aw Sammy… don’t be that way!”  He hugged them together.  She smelled like bonfire and vanilla.  Envy kicked up a notch.  “I wanted to let you know that I’m done for the night.  Am I going home alone?  Or am I just going away?”

                Before Sam could reply, Y/N spoke.  “I got Sam tonight.”  She smiled at Sam and then focused on Dean. 

                His breath paused.  Wow.  To have those eyes looking up at him from- Dean scattered THAT thought before it got too far.  “Well,” he pressed closer and whispered, “if he doesn’t treat you right, let me know.  I’ll beat his ass and then please you myself.”  She giggled as he winked and stood up.  He punched Sam in the arm as he wandered away.  “See you later!”

                “What did he say?”  Sam demanded as soon as Dean disappeared around the side of the house. 

                “That he’d beat your ass if you’re not good to me.”  She smiled, “And that he’d…”

                “Oh, I’ll be good,“ he ran his hands up her legs to her waist.  “So good.”

                Her pupils widened.  “I think it’s time for us to go.”  She stood up and reached her hands down to him. 

                “All yours.”  Sam followed her as she said her goodbyes to her family.  As they rounded the side of the house, finally out of sight, Sam pressed her against it, and kissed her hungrily.  He traced her lips with his tongue until they parted to grant him access.  She was soft and sweet and everything he hoped she’d be.  She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled herself up.  He assisted, sliding his hands down and gripping her ass and lifting.  She wrapped her legs around him. 

                “Oh thank God the hotel is close.”  She gasped as she could feel his excitement pressed against her.  “Or I’d be doing you in the driveway.” 

                “We need to get there.”  Sam whispered, sucking on the sensitive spot below her ear. 

                They made it to her truck.  Where they spent a few minutes making out before she finally detached herself long enough to start the engine.  He watched her hungrily as she drove the mile to the motel parking lot.  With relief, he noted that her room was opposite of his and Dean’s.  He pressed against her back as she fumbled with the key.  “Hurry,” he whispered.  “I want you right now.”  He let his lips brush her neck as she cursed quietly. 

                Finally the door opened and they rushed inside.  Shedding clothes immediately and not even bothering with lights.  In the fuzzy glow of the parking lot lamps, the stood for a moment, gazing at each other before Sam stepped forward, placing a finger under her chin and tipped it up.  Looking into her eyes, amazed how gorgeous they were even in the dimness, “Are you sure about this?  I don’t want to be a regret.”  He stopped himself from saying more. 

                She blinked and smiled.  “I wanted you the moment I came into the yard.  I wanted you more when I first saw your beautiful smile.  I want you now more than anything.”  She ran her hands down his chest and around his waist.  “I will still want you tomorrow.  And the day after that.  I imagine THAT might be a problem.”

                His heart was about to explode as he kissed her.  A passion he wasn’t used to flowed from her right into his heart.  Pulling her towards the bed he sat down, wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her to straddle him.  They both gasped a little as his thickness pressed hot between them.  “It doesn’t necessarily have to be just tonight.”  He confessed.  “How about we talk about tomorrow… tomorrow?”  Tangling his hands in her hair, he pulled her head back, exposing her throat.  “Right now, I want to show you how good I can be…”   


End file.
